


Saving Ares

by KoreChanel



Category: korechanel
Genre: Broken, CharacterDevelopment, Clitchè, Dark, F/M, Hot ml, Love, Romance, Rough Sex, Saving, Sex, adult-content, hate/love, hot female lead, mature - Freeform, obsessive - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreChanel/pseuds/KoreChanel
Summary: Ares.A once cheerful happy man who had everything any man could ever seek to have. Possessing an enormous company a stunning wife and fame. The handsome man with the charming smile that would make you fall in love with him at first sight. A deep smooth voice and musical laughs that made you think if he even was a real person or a mystical creature. No one would ever think sometime would ever go wrong in his life, after getting in a tragic accident everything changes about the one cheerful man, and he has to face the dark side of the earth. Changing his personality and deeming the once light that glowed. Leaving him in a position where he would never think of.Opal.Opal is everything Ares was. A cheerful bright joy. Having both her parents in her life she never had to face many difficulties. But after a doctor's appointment with her mother where she learned that she was diagnosed with cancer and need money to provide medical bills for her to get well. She was never a quitter and always put family first and strived to help them in need. Working in a restaurant wasn't going to pay all the bills she needs to pay for her mother, so she had to seek another job.





	1. Chapter 1: Doctor's visit

It was dark Thursday afternoon. In a hospital waiting room sat two figures a mother and her daughter waiting to be called in by the doctor.

After waiting for more five minutes the door opened and in came in the doctor in the waiting room an old man with wrinkles in his face wearing a white knee-length laboratory coat with the tag hanging from the pocket on his right chest that read Dr Mathews Johnson. Approaching the patients he called out "Mrs Elien?" The woman stood up walking behind the doctor as the young girl timidly followed behind her mother.

Walking inside the white coloured office they sat on one of the metal chairs in front of the desk that had a computer on it and a bunch of sticky notes and documents. Behind the desk was a window with open curtains and cabinets that were filled with medical drugs. Clearing his throat he turned his gaze to his patient "Mrs Elien I have your results from the biopsy we took the other day after you called in saying you were experiencing fatigue. I'm not sure if you are going to like the news" he worryingly told her, "Please just tell me I want to know dear god..." the woman sighed.

The young girl sitting across her held her hands together making a silent prayer for her mother. " Well we have diagnosed you with Lung & Bronchus cancer," said the doctor. Shockingly moving her hands to cover her face as a tear fell like the weather outside. " N-no you don't mean it- i-i have a daughter I have a family to take care of what will happen this can't be true," said the mother as she tightly held her daughter like she was going to slip away any second. " I am afraid it's true Mrs we will put you on prescription pills to lessen the pain and try to slow it down to see what we can do for you," the doctor said.

Opal brushed at her mother's shaking figure as she felt tears itch to fall without noticing one slipped down her rosy cheek. Wiping it with her sleeve before her mom could notice she needed to be strong for her mother to show her there is hope there always is. Squeezing her mother's hands she leaned over and hugged her "i-its going to be okay mom don't about worry me and father are here for you are always strong I know you can defeat it I love you mom and nothing can change that" She whispered into her mom's ear as she continued hugging her.

Staring at the two hugging each other the doctor internally died it's rare to have patient successfully battling it. With a dream in his mind, he wished he could do more for the ailing mother but all he could do was just give her some drugs and see how far it gets her. After giving the mother her prescription pills he gave them the bills and told them how much it will all cost.

Sadly walking outside the hospital while tucking the papers inside her coat the pouring rain so doesn't ruin it she strides her way to the car thinking about the doctor's words. It's not fair that someone has to buy life. She wished to grow old with her mother by her side for her to always be there to console her, but I guess fate always has other plans.

Entering inside the car the mother sorrowfully looked at her one and only daughter who sat with a frown on her face as she gripped the stirring wheel until her knuckles started changing its colour.

"Opal" she called her daughter getting no response after mentioning her name two times. Moving her hand to shake her shoulder she finally looked at her mom with cloudy eyes " Opal my dearest don't worry about me if we don't the money someday I will have to be buried six feet under the dirt away from the ugliness of this wor-" not being able to finish her sentence she gets interrupted by the girl

" Mom please do not say that it scares me just the thought of you being away from me chokes me up how can you be so selfish and just think about yourself?! What about me and dad do you think we want you to be six feet under!?! Do you understand what you are asking for?" spatted opal out.

"Don't yell at me Opal Venice Elien! How dare you I have to make my own life choices, and it is for the best do you think I chose this!?! Do YOU think I want to fucking die and leave you and the man I love of course I don't!" she angrily fired back to her daughter. " Opal I didn't mean to curse at you I'm sorry this is stressful for me, I can't even feel my sanity any more" sadly said the mother. "Whatever mom let's just go home..."

Quickly getting out of the car she rushed inside the house passing her father by the doorway as she made her way inside her room locking the door and crying inside her pillow.

Y'all im tired and sleepy its 1:21 AM i finished making the cover, the characters, Synposis and chapter one i'll upload chapter 2 tomorrow byee~~ hope you are enjoying i dont think this will get much reads.


	2. Chapter 2: Sneeking, Closing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal goes to work after finding out her mom has cancer and in order to get the money she goes back to her work only to find out....

| **PLEASE CLICK ON THE LINK TO LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING** |

<https://soundcloud.com/california-sabrina/i-cant-even-the-neighbourhood-slowed-reverb>

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

* * *

Waking up with a headache from yesterday's visit from the doctor. Groaning she massaged her forehead.

Walking to open the window she breathed in the morning dew feeling a bit better she went downstairs.

In the kitchen stood Thomas the girl's father flipping the egg in the frying pan he placed the cooked egg he made in the plate with bacon and toast. Joyfully looking at his daughter "Good morning honey here's your breakfast do you want a lot of sugar in your tea?" He asked her. Glancing up at him, she opened her mouth " Good morning dad can I get honey instead I have a raging headache" she replied to him, he worryingly placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature "Opal you are burning up eat your food and go back to sleep" he gasped "Dad stop I'm OK don't worry about me I'm OK I have to go to work today we need this money..."

"No opal you cannot go to work today eat up and take these painkillers and go rest!" He told his daughter, huffing she shoved the food down her mouth making sure not to waste the food drinking the hot tea she felt it cool the inside of her throat thanking her father she went upstairs to get ready for work. ' I need to find another job I can't only have one job' after graduating from high school a few months ago she was going to use the money she saved up for college. She dreamt about being a professional makeup stylist and for that, she needed the money. Ransacking her closet for clothes she finally found an outfit.

Wearing the outfit above * Image on the top * Pulling up the grey socks she combed through her wavy black hair fixing her makeup she applied lip gloss after brushing her teeth. Picking up her purse she placed her iPhone inside it. Closing the door behind her she made her way downstairs she checked to see if her father was around seeing as he wasn't she took the painkiller pills he left for her and washed it down with a glass of water.

The girl took her keys off the bowl in the counter making her way to the back door, so he doesn't hear her coming out she locked the back door and made her way to her bicycle. Riding down the similar path she stopped in front of Dwayne's Barbecue going to the back she made her way inside the locker room. Placing her purse inside she put on the oversized T-shirt that had the restaurant's name written on it.

Straightening the creases on my shirt I went down the halls knocking on Dwayne's office door I popped my head inside after hearing him tell me to enter. With a huge smile on my face I said good morning before closing the door he called me in. "Opal sit down please..." He gestured to the cushion sitting down she confusedly looked at him "we are going to be closing down the whole restaurant I'm sorry but I just don't have the money I sold the restaurant" He sadly confessed, "What that can't be true but I need the money I do please is there anything I can do my mom got diagnosed with cancer..." She nervously chewed on her lips. " Look I'm sorry about your... Mother, I wish you the best today is the last shift" He sighed while squeezing her forearms.

The day went like it normally would serve and taking tips. In a corner table, she scrubbed it and picked up the tip that was left sighing loudly she made her way to the door and changed the sign from OPEN to CLOSED. Inside the locker room, she started to remove the T-shirt a knock came from the door. Twisting the door she saw Dwayne holding an envelope he placed it inside her hands and smiled at her.

"Here is your payment I added extra for my mom" his smile dropped after the last sentence. "Thank you... Sir, I'll be going now" She replied. Cycling her way home she thought about what she was gonna and how she's going to tell her parents about the news. Walking in the house she saw both her parents waiting for her in the kitchen. " Where have you been I have told you not to go if you felt unwell," the father said "IF I felt unwell I'm OK and dad they have sold Dwayne's... "she confessed "What? Why?! " Her mom interrupted. " I don't know he just sold the shop I have to look for another job, later on, I'm hungry and just want to rest at the moment" She tiredly looked at her mother "ofc sweetie there is lasagne inside the oven heat it and drink some warm milk and go to bed," her mother told her with all the strength she had, looking at the woman she saw her frame shake.

Before she could fall down the girl gripped her arms and supported her. " Mom please go rest I love you goodnight dad take her upstairs" worryingly said the girl while looking at her mom's weak frame. The father picked her up and carried her to bed. Hearing the door to her parent's room shut she made her way and heated her food and a warm cup of milk and Oreos.

After taking a relaxing half an hour bath she got out and dried up her body picking out an oversized t-shirt she pulled it over her petite body as it stopped above her thighs she preferred to not sleep with any pants on and just her underwear slipping inside the cool sheets she fell asleep with anticipation for a prince charming to just come and help her with her worries and ease the burden she holds on her shoulders.


	3. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Opal Elien  
> Ethnicity: American  
> Age: 18  
> Character inspo: Cindy Wolfie.
> 
> Name: Ares Carter.  
> Ethnicity: Mexican and American.  
> Age: 25  
> Character inspo: Vitto Basso.
> 
> More characters coming soon!

Name: Opal Elien  
Ethnicity: American  
Age: 18  
Character inspo: Cindy Wolfie.

Name: Ares Carter.  
Ethnicity: Mexican and American.  
Age: 25  
Character inspo: Vitto Basso.

More characters coming soon!


End file.
